


A Hacker's Pride

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Asami Sato, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Hacker Korra, Originally Posted on Instagram, Tech Savvy Korra, birthday present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra is a legendary Hacker known as the Avatar. One day, her good friend Bolin asks her a favor to help Mako find out who hacked the company he is currently assigned to, Future Industries. What happens when Korra tries to sneak in, do her job, and tries to leave without getting caught?





	A Hacker's Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korra_ac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_ac/gifts).



Clacking away at the keyboard, the sound of the keys filled the silent room alongside with the constant humming of the air conditioner. Click clack after click, mouse click after mouse click, glancing back and forth between the multitude of screens a lone woman sat there comfortably on a cushioned swivel chair.

"Hmm… not bad…"

Scrunching her face and pouting her lips, she starts typing even faster and faster. Making a devilish grin, the hacker couldn't suppress her burning desire to crack this firewall even if she wanted to. Then, all of the sudden all her screens glitched and went black.

"I see how it is."

Quickly swiveling around and switching on her back up program, she started her intense hacking battle. After some time, the hacker finally broke past the firewall and effortlessly won the next fight. Raising her fist in victory, "Yes woo! Another win for the Avatar boo yah!"

Spinning around on her chair in victory, she pauses when her stomach grumbles. Blinking, she finally looked at the clock and saw the time, 4:27am. "Not too bad… I should eat something and then nap."

Letting out a loud yawn, she made her way to the kitchen and cooked up some Flamey-Os Instant Noodles. Then after several satisfying slurps, she finishes up the soup and flops onto her bed. Letting out a groan of relief, she immediately fell asleep. By the time she woke up, the young hacker felt like stiff log before stretching out.

"Mmrgh…"

Rubbing her eye, she drowsily freshened up before heading out on a quick jog. After that was done, she took a much needed shower and finally joined the land of the living. "Alright time to check the webs…"

Opening up several web browsers she checks her emails and like usual, nothing stood out except for one. Raising her brow she clicks on the email titled, _Korra can you please do me a favorrrr!!_

_Hey Korra, it's me Bolin! How yah doing? It's been a while since we've hung out since you've been busy with the cyber terror- I mean cyber bullies… ahem, anyways as you have read I have a favor to ask… ah well it's not actually me by the way, more like it has to do with Mako's job but he didn't want to ask you for your help so here I am, as the best brother on the planet, am asking you in his place._

Tapping her fingers on the table, _Mmhmm… get the to point now…_

_Ugh, sorry I'm rambling hahaha… I'll get to the point now I swear! Soooo, without further ado, Mako basically took on this case recently involving a certain company's cyber network theft. He's been trying to figure who's been hacking them and how it's happening but as you can guess, he's getting nowhere. Typical Mako… but spoiler, that's where you come in cause I'm prettyyyy sure you can figure it out in like what, less than half the time Mako has wasted already?_

Korra lets out a whole hearted chuckle before continuing to read the message.

_Anyways, the said company is Future Industries._

Korra frowned and pretty much rolled her eyes.

_WAIT!! Now before I lose you please hear me out!! I know you hate dealing with big companies because of their selfish greed, arrogance and what not but I swear!! Future Industries is different! Mako managed to introduce me to the CEO and she's soooo cool! She's one of the most sweetest, kindest and smartest person I've met in my life (besides you :3)!_

Still slightly grumbling, Korra exhaled a puff of air and shifted in her chair.

_Pretty pleaseeee! I'm worried that someone will steal Asami's work even though she's worked so hard on it! You don't have to introduce yourself or anything! I'll just send you a blueprint of the floor plans (more like I just sent you one) so just pop in, do your thing, leave and then mail Mako the details! Come on!!! Pleaseeeeee! Pretty please with a cherry on top!?_

Letting out a huge sigh, Korra scratched her head before looking at the email for the blueprints. She found it along with a picture of Bolin pouting and flashing his big puppy dog eyes with Pabu in his hands.

"Okay okay… fine… I'll do it, I'll do it geez."

Quickly sending Bolin her response by a text on her burner phone, she turned around and started putting together her to-go pack. That was essentially a black travel backpack that carried  her custom built hacking laptop, wireless routers, spare clothes, some lock picking and wire cutting tools and etc… after that was all done, she checked her phone and read Bolin's response with a smile while changing.

_(13:51) Thanks Kor you're the best!! =DDD_

_(13:52) Ahh! I suggest you come in tomorrow around 12._

_(13:52) There's a orientation? No a meeting??_

_(13:52)  Dah! What was it again? Well whatever…_

_(13:53) Point is it's gonna be pretty crowded around 5 today._

Locking her phone, she stuffed it into her pocket before leaving her house. _Perfect timing then actually Bo._ Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, she rolled her neck before hopping onto her black Harley Davidson Motorcycle. Her bike roars to life and she quickly rode over to Future Industries. After safety parking in the alleyway close by, she made her way over to the back door.

Looking left and right, the hacker saw some catering employees walk in and out freely. Luckily for her, she planned it out smartly and discreetly changed into clothes similar to the staff. After that, she covertly snuck in and disappeared before anyone noticed her presence. She then waited it out patiently for the perfect opportunity in a bathroom stall. But as Korra sat there silently, she perked up upon hearing some heels clack on the tiles.

"Understood… yes… yes… please double check the visitor list upon entry and confirm their invitations and identities. We don't need any uninvited guests and triple the security. The success of our newest airline release depends on today's orientation."

Blinking a few times, Korra shifted into a more comfortable position with her backpack still on her lap. She then hears the mysterious voice say her goodbyes before letting out a deep sigh. The sink turns on but not much was happening. Getting stiff, she quickly stretches out her arms and lets out a subtle groan of relief. Looking at her watch, it was 15:49. Time was ticking away but as she sat there, she could've sworn she heard a sniffle before hearing more footsteps.

"Oh, Ms. Sato!"

Korra blinked, practically seeing this person's fake smile as she responds in a confident voice. "Ms. Koh, Mrs. Suzuki."

"The preparations are almost finished and the guests will be arriving shortly."

"Alright I understand, I'll be taking my leave first then."

"Okay, take care Ms. Sato."

Heels start clicking on the tile floor again and Korra remained frozen.

"Ms. Sato sure looked tense…"

"Of course she would you dumb dumb! That hacker stole Ms. Sato's last design which cost our company millions!! It was the biggest project we've had in a while and she may have shrugged it off at the company meeting like it was nothing but we all know that if this project doesn't succeed we'll…"

_Hmm… so that's why Bolin asked me._

"Arghh!! Man this is so frustrating! We have to make sure we do a good-no, the best job possible to stop them!"

Korra flinches when someone slams the counter with their purse.

"Yeah we got this! But first, I have to go change. Where were those spare uniforms again?"

"In the break room on the third floor."

"Alright, I'll go change then we'll let meet up at the reception room?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Cool."

 _Perfect…_ Korra sat there for a bit longer and after everyone leaves the bathroom, she left the stall and made her way up to the third floor. And along the way, she hid her backpack somewhere in a ventilation shaft before sneaking into the break room. Then after 'borrowing' one of the employee's outfits, she made her way around the building.

A sufficient amount of time finally passes and the orientation starts before the hacker finally got down to business. As the majority of staff's attention was focused on the party, Korra snuck into the ventilation ducts. Crawling her way over to the computer room, she pulls out one of her portable devices. Quickly booting it up, she checks to see if she can access the main network from this location.

Mindlessly watching the device flicker a sequence of numbers and alphabetical letters, she frowns after a moment. _I won't be able to access the main network from here… they must be run on different servers_ … looking off to the side, she spots some maps of the server locations. Swiftly skimming through all the prints, Korra narrows down where to go.

_What a surprise of course it's in the chairman's, or, well the chairwoman's office huh…_

Letting out a subtle sigh, Korra retracts from the air vents and made her way down to grab the backpack she hid. Of course, she passes by several people on the way but plays it off with perfect acting. After successfully avoiding everyone, she cautiously looks left and right before grabbing her backpack from the duct and headed for the emergency stairway.

Step after step, she pants as she climbs up the stairs to the highest floor. By the time she made it up there, she was slightly winded so she took several deep breaths and caught her breath before running over to the nearest air ducts. Hiding behind a pot of flowers, the hacker undid the ventilation cover and crawled inside. But, as she went in deeper and deeper, she had to suppress her coughs and sneezes from the dust making her wonder why she was in this situation.

 _Ugh, why am I here again?_ Thinking back to the picture that Bolin sent. _Right… those eyes are one of my weaknesses, dang! But then again, more than anything I hate when hackers abuse their powers._ Letting out another sigh, Korra made it to the end and began unscrewing the panel that separated her with the office. _Well… that is why the Avatar will always be there to keep them in order._

Carefully popping off the screen, Korra set it aside in the vent before slowly sticking her head in the office, "andddd clear… alright." Ignoring the dust that fell down onto the desk, she quickly sets up a wire in the vent before carefully climbing down. Softly landing on the floor with a quiet thud, she walks over to the door and peeks through the window.

"Hopefully no one will come up here any time soon…"

Quickly turning around Korra sped over to the desk and got to work. In no time, she was typing away at her keyboard before hooking up a wire to her laptop and the CEO's computer. A good amount of time elapses and Korra was intensely focused on the complexity of the system. With the tip of her tongue sticking out, her brows furrowed from annoyance. "Not bad… she has pretty amazing fire walls…" after some more typing, Korra eventually smirks and whispers in victory. She managed to get into the system and began tracing for viruses that led to the hacker's signature.

 **?** _q #_ **_A_ ** _ < _ i _%_ **_**

Clack after clack, the screen was pitch black excluding the green letters raining down in rows. A decent amount of time passes and Korra finally manages to get a majority of the letters.

 **?** _q_ u **_A_ ** _L_ i _%_ **s**

"Almost done…" her focus never left the screen before her ears twitch upon hearing a soft, yet clear and loud voice.

 _"The project proposal is in my desk drawer so I'll head back after I grab it. Yes…" giggling slightly, "Yeah I know I know Bolin. Don't worry I won't take too long even though I find those men so…" laughing once again, "Yeah so '"uptight,"' mhmm, I know."_ _  
_

"Oh shit!" Quickly panicking Korra looked back and forth at the door and her laptop. "Aww fuck fuck fuck! Come on!" Looking at her screen she was so close to done and spamed her keyboard with her life depending on it. "Come on baby… so close!"

 **?** _q_ u **_A_ ** _L_ i _T_ **s**

_"Okay I'm in front of the door now so I'll be hanging up okay? See you in a bit. Yup, bye. Love you too."_

**E** _q_ u **_A_ ** _L_ i _T_ **s**

"Okay done!" Quickly slamming the screen shut, Korra yanked out the wire connecting their computers before shoving her laptop in her backpack. Immediately pivoting around, she bolted to the wire dangling from the air vent. The door started rattling when she was about halfway up the wire making her heart pound like crazy. A drop of sweat falls down Korra's cheek as she panics while furiously climbing up with her eyes fixed on the door.

The door swings open and the subtle sound of heels fills the room as a tall and dignified woman sways into the room wearing an elegant scarlet dress. Step after step she comes to a halt about halfway in the room before scrunching her face and looks around. She stands there for a good moment before mumbling to herself.

"Something feels… off?" Humming to herself, the proud woman continues gliding across the room before glancing up at the ventilation vents. Unknowingly, she makes eye contact with a person and stares at the vent, observing it intensely.

 _Oh fuck! Shit! Shitshitshitshit!_ Korra starts profusely sweating while nervously staring back at the woman's _mesmerizing_ pale green eyes.

A few moments pass before the mystery woman lets out a breath and shakes her head while walking over to the desk. Slowly running her fingers across the table, she flicks them upwards and looks at her fingers. "Was it always this dusty? Hmm… I should really clean my office soon."

Walking around the side of her desk, she pulls open the drawer and grabs a pack of documents. Now tapping the stack of paper on the desk, she sighs with a melancholy face. "Please… this project needs to go well…"

Closing her pale green eyes, she took a couple deep breaths. "Don't worry, everything will be fine Asami… everything will be fine…"

Clenching her free hand into a fist, Asami opens her eyes filled with new determination. She looks straight ahead and walks out with confidence and pride. When the door finally clicks shut, Korra let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding in. Speechless, chills went down her spine recalling the gaze from this, this gorgeous woman Asami.

"Asami… Asami huh…" chuckling softly Korra felt something strange inside of her. Something… something that made her heart race. Her lips curl into a smile remembering this woman's sharp features: the way her hips swayed, the intense yet fierce look in her eyes and even her voice.

_I want to know more about her…_

Korra had a soft smile on her face before she snaps out of her train of thought. _Ugh right, need to get out of here._ But as the hacker made her way out, she was lost in the information she just discovered.

 **E** _q_ u **_A_ ** _L_ i _T_ **s**

 _The Equalists… they're back. What are they up to? They've been off the grid for more than a year now yet, here they are. Why did they steal those blueprints from Future Industries? Asami's…_ smiling to herself, _Asami's designs were pretty impressive. It could hold up to a hundred passengers with ease… hmm… don't tell me they're trying to start a revolt? Whatever the case, they're up to no good. I have to share this with Mako asap…_

At this point Korra was completely distracted as she went down the stairs that she accidently got off the wrong floor. Pushing the door open with her backpack swung over her shoulder, she bit her thumb thinking of the possible scenarios. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't register the heels approaching her until a voice called out to her.

"Hey! You there, identify yourself."

Korra's eyes snap open and she froze. _Oh shit…_ clearing her throat, "Um uh…"

"You don't look familiar… who are you? What are you doing here?"

Gulping, Korra slowly turns around before becoming speechless from looking at this woman. _Holy-_ her mouth drops. _Damn she's drop dead gorgeous, fuck me now or I'll be damned!_

Looking at the unidentified intruder, "What is in your bag?" Taking up a fighting stance, "Don't tell me you're the one who hacked me?!" Asami prepared herself for battle.

"Huh?!" Now realizing the deep shit she is in, "Oh no! No nononono!" Raising her hands up in defense, "Wait no! It's not what you think! I didn't hack- eh well I kinda did but…"

 _Why'd you? Korra you dumbass!_ She smacked herself mentally before Asami started approaching her cautiously, "WAIT! It's a misunderstanding! I swear I haven't done anything bad!"

_Well technically I snuck in here and did hack her computer but I'm only trying to help!_

"Enough talk. This is your last chance to surrender yourself or we'll do this the hard way."

 _Crap crap crap! Think! Think!!!_ Backing up slightly, Korra thanked the spirits that there were only the two of them on this floor at the moment. "Duh, uh uh… um…"

 _OH! That's right!_ Grabbing her backpack strap tightly from nervousness, "B-Bolin sent me here!"

Asami's brow twitched slightly, "Bolin sent you? What do you mean?" She relaxed her body slightly but, not really.

"Bo-" clearing her throat, "I'm a… well, I'm a…" Asami raised her fists up again. "W-Wait!"

Feeling tense Korra prep talked herself. _Just tell her the truth! It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. B-But still…_ Letting out sigh, Korra stood up straight and relaxed _._ "Okay… the truth is that I am a hacker…"

"I knew it," Asami was about to pounce forward before Korra quickly cut her off.

"I may be one but I'm not what you think I am!! You, you've heard of the Avatar right?"

Asami froze in place, "... I have but what of it?"

"W-Well… the truth is I _am_ the Avatar."

Asami gave her a judging look. "I've heard plenty of rumors about the Avatar in the cyber world. A savior to those in need, a protector of the weak but never have I ever heard that you were this young nonetheless a woman."

"Hey that's being sexist!"

Astonished, Asami blinks as if she just got slapped in the face.

"But seriously, I swear I am the one and only Avatar! The spirits know that Bolin asked me to help you figure out who hacked you so here I am!" Laughing nervously, "I'll tell you who did it so just give me a chance! Just don't call for security…" making a slightly charming yet dorky lopsided grin. _Security equals cops, cops and hackers don't get along, that equals I'm screwed._

The CEO thought for a second before giving her answer. "I don't believe you. You should really come up with a more believable excuse. The Avatar has been missing for the past three years and there is simply no way that ' _you'_ would just appear out of nowhere."

"No seriously!" Korra drops down her backpack and raises up her hands, "I'm harmless! I swear everything will clear up if you just call Mako or Bolin!!"

Asami looks her straight in the eyes feeling this weird twinge in her chest before letting out a huff and reluctantly pulls out her phone. Not looking away for even a second, "Don't even bother with trying to run away. I won't let you."

Korra gulps really hard as she nervously watches Asami dial a number. They both stood there in silence as the phone kept on ringing and ringing. No luck.

"T-Try the other one please?!"

Still glaring at the intruder with an nasty eye, "What did you say your name was again?"

"K-Korra, Avatar Korra…"

Raising one brow skeptically, "Hmm…" the phone kept on ringing and no one picked up. "You're out of luck pal," she took a intimidating step forward.

"Wait, please! Keep on calling them I swear they both know me!"

Looking into those clear blue eyes, Asami couldn't help but think maybe, just maybe she isn't lying. But still, that didn't mean she was going to trust this stranger so easily.

"Please!" Korra batted her eyes with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could make.

Feeling weak for some reason, "F-Fine… but as precautions I will be tying you up and confiscate your bag until they respond."

"That's-" Korra immediately cowers from Asami's assertive look, "f-fine with me…" letting out a dry laugh.

The two of them ended up going inside an unoccupied room. Asami miraculously found a rope and started tying Korra to a chair. But, as Korra sat there nervously she couldn't help but stare at Asami, amazed but her natural beauty.

Feeling her heart pound in her chest, _Whoa, this is actually… kind of exciting._ Hopelessly loss in her pale green eyes, Korra couldn't help but admire her features. _Wow… she sure is pretty…… wait, Korra this ain't the time to be drooling over the CEO of Future Industries!! Shit! I gonna find a way out!!_

Grunting as Asami pulls on the rope tightly, she watches as the CEO went over to her bag and started opening it up. "H-Hey! Don't look through my stuff!"

Asami gave her an unamused face making Korra flinch slightly. "I-I mean, just be careful with those please!" Laughing slightly, she gave her a nervous yet cute and charming grin.

The CEO was trying very hard to keep up a good poker face. For some reason, she actually found herself quite attracted to this intruder. Deep inside, she was earnestly hoping that Korra knew Bolin and Mako so she wouldn't have to go to jail. _Asami, stop. She may be hot but that doesn't mean she's innocent._

Searching through the intruder's bag, Asami found items that seems to belong to a professional hacker, or, at the very least a good theft: a laptop, a small device with she assumed was a home made router, some tools and a… blinking from disbelief, she pulls out a pack of fish jerky and flaming fire flakes.

"What? Fish jerky and fire flakes are the best! Want some?"

Looking at Korra's face, she couldn't help but giggle because she looked pretty cute. "No, I'm good. Thank you though."

Asami then set it aside before opening up the laptop and began booting it up. But, of course, it was locked with a password. She stared at the screen for a split second before looking at Korra. "What's the password?"

"That's!"

Asami looks at her with that face again.

"T-That's…" clearing her throat, "W-White Lotus, the 'W' and 'L' are in caps."

The CEO typed the password in and started roaming the computer. Although, frankly being honest, she didn't quite understand much of it. _What does all of this mean? I've never seen algorithms like these before. They're… they're so sophisticated. I've never seen anything like these before. This is just… amazing._

As Korra sat there awkwardly, she started getting restless and began tapping her foot. Tap after tap, she nervously looks around the room trying to think of a plan of escape. After a good amount of time, the hacker decides to give up and accept her fate. _There's no way I can escape with someone so…_ smiling to herself, _Someone so clever and quick witted._

Blinking a few times, she couldn't help but fix her gaze at Asami. Watching her trying to figure out how her computer worked, _Cute…_ the young hacker smiles and before long, the CEO couldn't figure it out and gave up, well, at least for now.

Letting out a displeased grunt, "How did you… what did you- just… just who are you? I have never seen such complicated yet brilliant programs and algorithms before…"

Feel like she's blushing, Korra looks away. "Uhh um well… I developed this program a while ago. You should actually see what I got at home because that laptop ain't nothing at my setup!" She brags with pride while flashing a bright grin.

Lost for words, Asami smiles and right when she's about to speak up, her phone goes off. Feeling slightly annoyed by the interruption, she grabs her phone before her face softens.

"Hello, hey Bolin…"

Korra perks up at the sound of her friend's name, "Ask him about me!"

"Don't worry it's not quite an emergency… well, at least that's what I hope. I was wondering if you were friends with someone named Avatar Korra?" Asami briefly winces and pulls the phone away from her ear before bringing it back, "Calm down Bo… can you please just come here to confirm her identity? I caught her sneaking around and she's claims to know you."

Feeling stoked, Korra felt a lot of relief hearing Bolin's voice. At least, that was until Asami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She gulps by reflex as her throat ran dry.

"Mhm… yeah no problem. I'm in Meeting Room 307, okay… yeah please hurry. All right see you soon, bye." Putting her phone into her pocket, she turns around and jumps slightly from Korra's expression. "What? What's wrong do you need water or something?"

Korra started softly chuckling.

Not understanding what was happening. "W-What? What's wrong?"

"Well for starters, you almost attacked me, you then tied me up to a chair and now you're offering me water?" laughing some more, "You're too cute!"

Asami blushes, "Wha- n-no I'm not!"

Making an attractive yet devilish grin, "When we clear things up we _need_ hang out. I'd like to get to know you more."

Completely flustered by her extremely sexy smirk, "T-That's-"

"I promise it'll be the best day in your life. And if you want, I'll even teach you some coding cheats. What do you say?"

Opening her mouth, "I, I-"

  
The moment Bolin slammed the door open, Asami knew that her life was going to change. But, whether for better or for worse, that'll be an adventure for her to find out in the distance yet close future. That's right… a hacker has their pride and _the_ Avatar Korra never gives up any battles she fights.


End file.
